Your problem: you always think of me, first
by kagomeakanesatelite
Summary: One man's problem: his ignorance for his own life's importance but value for his true love. Maybe it sounds very childish, but once fallen in love, you live your childhood once again. Fye/Kurogane Sakura/Shaoran
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS FOR BEING STUPIDLY IN LOVE.**_

"Never thought this was going to happen..."

He walked down the narrow wet street, laying his light mind by the clouds. The people looked at him, some whispered, some shrunk from a distance, others passed by just in case they

were getting into something private which should stay that way... But he didn't mind, no, he actually didn't notice people around him, he didn't notice anything except for the only thought

in his head. "Maybe, he was right... He was right from the first place, maybe..." He thought with no exact theory of what should he do now. Maybe laugh, maybe cry, but he couldn't stay

that way, or else...

"Fye-san?" Asked a silvery familiar voice from his back. Fye turned around to see the warm aspect of young Sakura, with the kind smiling face he would receive her, as usual.

"Sakura-chan! I thought you were supposed to be at the hospital?" He inquired with a pleasent voice which origin he ignored completely.

"Shaoran-kun said he would stay while I'd go to find you." He knew those eyes: those cristal eyes full of fear and pity for him; the eyes that such heavy thoughts were grasping.

"Why would you come and look for me?" He leaned down to make her sure that he was absolutely OK. "Is anything the matter?"

"It's just that... you seem very worried about him." The girl avoid his look and stared at the grey floor. "The doctor said that he's going to be okay, so you don't need to..."

"I think we should go inside, it's starting to pour." Said he still with the cheering visage. He thought that if he heards one more shame comment he would throw out the cries he had been

swallowing so difficultly. Politely he tilted with a hand gesture to lead her the way first. "Ladies first."

Sakura seemed to be comfortable with Fye's attention, but still she knew that it was just an act to block up his concerning mind. They ran splashing over the rain puddles and went inside

"Saint Julie's Hospital". The elevator seemed to be filled with people, so, botheringly, they had to go through the stairs. Not one word was spoken until they got in room 613.

"Kuro-rin~!" Fye's ballet-like dancing, outstanding as it was, was no good for any of the man's reactions. Kurogane was still, lying down the white, hard hospital bed from Friday evening.

"Kuro-pon! You should have been at the concert, SUGOI DATTANO! Everyone was so over excited... me? I was the blond guy climbing up the big shiny lamp on the ceiling like a monkey!

And, ne? Everybody was looking at me and then they said that's I should go to the..." Fye's talking had been played at non-stop mode for 35 minutes, trying to make him understand how

desperate was he to see him angry at him again. Meanwhile...

"Ne, Shaoran-kun?" Said she, the one in the green skirt with a white t-shirt.

"Yes, Sakura-Hime?" Answered the one with the sleepy eyes next to her.

"Maybe, we should leave them alone. I know Fye-san doesn't want any special attentions, but still... He should have some time with Kurogane-san in private, don't you think so?" When

she turned aroun to see his face, he could see the angel innocent look in him which made her smile instantly.

"I'll take that as a YES." Said Sakura tilting her partner's head over her shoulder and sighing deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

No movements.

Not a single one.

The fact that his corpse-like body was lying in front of the man which made life get through his veins all along was torturing. He didn't realize if his companion was conscious or not, but he did know something for sure: he would be there for him, whether he showed or not any reaction.

¨…and you won't guess what happened next. He was already-¨ A sudden wind blow had stopped his long monologue. The window had been opened for a reason, he knew it. Without losing focus on his man, Fye turned his back to the bed closing the window.

¨Worried, aren't you?¨ The silvery witch's voice sound was comforting to his unstable mind.

¨Ma~ I thought we were the ones who were supposed to travel, not you.¨ Fye's fake smile was so persistent that Yuko couldn't help but smile back. ¨I'm not sure if this is the best moment, but Kurogane is being requested by Tomoyo-hime in his own world, where he'll be returning to once he had recovered.¨

Fye's world's ceiling had fallen above him. The chaotic news were heavy enough for him to grasp Kurogane's warm but still hand so he wouldn't go anywhere without being noticed.

¨So… When are we going back to our journey then, or, should we go with him?¨ His voice couldn't shound more ironically than it already was.

¨You know that this is going to be the last for you, both.¨ Her comment was so freezing, such hard words for him, which made Fye's deep slight eye twitch. ¨I just came by to warn you personally about the farewell.¨

Fye's eye brightly shined as something watery fell over his cheek. He silently gasped by the wet sad feeling, not just upon his face, but which covered his mind, body and soul.


End file.
